ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Grinders
Characters Main Characters *'Lil Rob' (voiced by Rob Dyrdek) - Lil Rob is the titular character and the leader of the Wild Grinders. He is an upbeat pre-adolescent with an adventurous personality, and infinitely never surrenders from his rival, Stubford Hucksterball. His aliases include Kid Voltage and Agent Supernova. Rob is the lead singer of the Backside Grinders. *'Meaty' (voiced by Sterling "Steelo" Brim (season 1), Lee Harrell (season 2)) - Lil Rob's anthropomorphic British bulldog. He favors eating burritos, bacon, and especially the extinct Stinkies products. He's also known for being the Backside Grinders drummer, Meat-Borg and Agent MeatBag. In the pilot episodes, Meaty didn't talk. *'Goggles' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Lil Rob's nerdy and loyal friend. He is the cameraman of both the Wild and Backside Grinders and the major inventor, but he can be forgetful of anything that the Grinders want significant. Known as Goggle Lad and Agent Whiz Kid. In the pilots, he rarely spoke but when he did, his voice was deeper. He's also the weakest skater, confirmed in "Swaggerless". *'Emo Crys' (voiced by Cam Clarke) - The poetic and sensitive of the Wild Grinders. Emo Crys is frequently a skate artist. He sometimes goes "girl-crazy". Known as cowbell player and Emo Scissor Clippers. The pilot episodes showed him portrayed by Yuri Lowenthal (uncredited), instead of Cam Clarke (Emo Crys is shown having a slightly high pitched tone), and he was Lil Rob's best friend instead of Goggles. *'Jay Jay' (voiced by Kel Mitchell) - An intelligent hipster. He was portrayed to have mysophobia. He's the Backside Grinders' keyboard player. In the pilot episodes, Jay Jay in known to be Lil Rob's friend, instead of Goggles. *'Jack Knife' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - A dull kid with a big heart. He and his family runs a circus in Sprawl City. He plays electric guitar in the band which he initially used as a saxophone. In the pilots, Jack Knife didn't have his southern accent. *'Spitball' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - The silent type and dubbed as Street Ninja. He's the Backside bass player. He only spoke Spanish in the pilots. *'Stubford Hucksterball' (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - The main antagonist of the entire series. He is a child with a short height, but summons his mechanical stalls to make him taller than the Grinders. He frequently aliases Lil Rob as "Lil Slob". He made no appearances prior to the show's official debut. *'Flipz' (voiced by Chanel West Coast) - The only female skater in the Wild Grinders. She tends to challenge Lil Rob to S.K.A.T.E. in most of her appearances. Recurring characters *'Denise' (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) – Lil' Rob's older sister who most of the time annoys Lil' Rob and the Grinders. She often calls the Wild Grinders (as well as other skaters) "weenies". She has a crush on a boy name Freddie, although he too is a skater. *'Lackey' (Yuri Lowenthal) or Officer Lackowski, as he prefers, is Stubford's rent-a-cop sidekick hired by Track to keep Stubford out of his hair. Lackey is very dimwitted *'Gene' (voiced by Rob Dyrdek) – Lil' Rob's father. Lil' Rob always calls Gene by his first name instead of calling him "Dad". *'Patty' (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) – Lil' Rob's mother. She does not like the shows she sees (she is repeatedly seen watching a show, then saying "Aww, I hate this show."). She is also secretly a secret agent called Agent Capricorn. *'Track Hucksterball' (voiced by Cam Clarke) – Stubford's wealthy father who is always trying to exploit or make the Wild Grinders famous. *'Chip Fligginton' (voiced by Kel Mitchell) – A famous web personality who's always there when a star is to be born and often helps take of advantage the situation. *'Queen of Moronico' (voiced by Kel Mitchell) – She is the queen of the fictional country of Moronico and is very protective of her son and believes in status quos. *'Prince of Moronico' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) – The prince of Moronico who looks exactly like Jack Knife. The only differences between him and Jack Knife are his accent, he has a gold tooth while Jack Knife has a gap and the fact that he does not know how to skate. *'Jankins' (voiced by Cam Clarke) – The royal butler to the royal family and follows orders from Queen unquestioned and often does things for people instead of allowing to do it like practice skating in the prince's place. *'Freddie' (voiced by Cam Clarke) – The desire of Denise's affection and also runs the Taco truck. He is also a skater, like Lil' Rob. *'Captain Grindstar' (voiced by Tracy Tubera) - Goggles' superhero idol. *'Agents 1 and Agent 2'- Two black ops agents who work for Area 52 they often conspire take over or destroy the world. *'Mr. Sprinkles' (unknown) is Flips' pet wiener dog and Meaty's rival in pawjitsu. He usually causes trouble when the Grinders least expect it. *'Squeak' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) is a character who debuted in "Emo's Mystery Girl" where he seems to have met the Grinders prior to that episode. According to Jay Jay, Squeak is a poser and a huge liar. Category:Cartoons Category:Nicktoons shows